In the aeronautic industry, the use of composite materials in the manufacture of parts used in the construction of aircraft, which meet the requirements demanded by the aeronautic industry is becoming increasingly more widespread.
One of the common manufacturing methods for said parts starts from a prepreg material as a raw material and comprises three steps: laminating, forming and subsequent curing.
In the last step of the manufacturing method, with the part already formed and consolidated, the aforementioned part is placed on a female curing tool in which the curing of the part is carried out.
The female curing tool consists of parts which are called die supports, there being outer die supports, which are the ones which adopt the shape and dimensions of the formed part along its outer surface, inner die supports, which adopt the shape and dimensions of the part along its inner surface and a base part.
The manufacturing method for composite material parts which includes curing in a female tool presents a number of advantages:                An outer surface with the geometric precision of the tool, which allows an easier subsequent assembly of the part, ensuring very tight tolerances,        the use of sacrifice fabrics involving a surcharge and requiring a subsequent machining is prevented,        the appearance of wrinkles in the area of the radii is prevented.        
However, this method presents a drawback which appears in the area of the radii of the manufactured part, and it is the lack of compaction in that area.
This problem occurs due to the poor coupling between the part, as it comes out of the male forming tool, and the female tool on which it is cured. Due to this poor coupling, there are holes between the part already formed and the female curing tool, and these holes generate a negative pressure differential in the area of the radius, which leads to the accumulation of volatiles in said are during the curing stage. The aforementioned accumulation of volatiles in the area of the radius appears in the part already cured as porosity along the thickness of the part or even as layer porosity.
Currently, in order to avoid the aforementioned porosity, complex tools with a very high economic value which aim to increase the pressure in the area of the radii are manufactured.
The present invention proposes a simple, effective and cheap method for solving the problem of the occurrence of porosity or local delaminations in the area of the radii of the manufactured part.